3B?
by Art and other stuff
Summary: we all wondered what happens after 3A...


Authors note

Just to let everyone know this is my first story so i'm not sure how to add more chapters. I have decided to just make the story one whole chapter

 **After 3A**

 **Simon pov.**

Jace took simon shoulders with a frantic look on his face.

"Simon where's clary!? WHERE IS SHE SIMON!"

Simon's voice shook slightly

"Clary-clarys dead. I- I killed clary."

He sank to his knees. Unable to form any other words after that. He heard Jace scream clarys name, but it was distant. Like hearing it through a thin wall. Someone put their hands on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He shook them off. Unable to think straight, he ran, his vampire speed making him a blur passing through the streets of brooklyn. He had killed her. He had killed her and now he was going to pay by living in the shadow of her death forever. He didn't know how raphiel dealt with the pain of losing the people closest to you. It felt like someone had dug a hole through his unbeating heart, making pain and despair course through his veins as he ran.

 **Jace pov.**

Jace had died and come back to life. He had felt the pain of almost losing his parabatai. He had suffered through years of anger and mistrust because of what valentine had done to him. Now they were insignificant pieces of the puzzle. The pain of simply hearing the words 'clarys dead' broke his already fragile core into pieces. He heard his sisters soothing voice. It only reminded him of the pain he felt when he thought clary was his sister. The sky turned golden as jace unleashed his emotions. It was a mix of the despair, hatred, anger, and pain eating out his soul. He showed all of it to the world, not caring who saw it.

 **Magnus pov.**

Magnus heard the screams of anguish, he saw the golden light fill up the clear night sky. But he didnt care. All he saw, all he could see, was the dying man in front of him. He had only one option. And that option felt a million miles away, sitting at the top of the tallest apartment building in brooklyn. His magic was completely gone. He no longer felt the familiar spark he had gotten used to over the last thousands of years he had been alive. It made him uneasy, the feeling like a million little pricks all over his body. He felt like crying. But he couldn't give up. He wouldn't. Not now when Alec needed him the most. He did the one thing he could think of. Simon hadn't known what was happening at the time or what to do. Therefor he hadn't thought of scattering his grave dirt. Earlier in the day magnus had felt the need to grab anything that might come in handy during war. He saw the golden box of dirt and decided it was useful. He was correct.

Pulling the small box out of his coat pocket, he opened the latch and scattered the dirt in a circle. The grave dirt worked immediately, and simon rammed into magnus at top speed, causing magnus to lose balance and fall back on his head. Hard.

"Wha-where am I?" Simon panicked. Then he saw magnus and alec both on the ground, and the little gold box lying next to magnus's hand. His expression turned from horror to anger, then, deciding it wasn't relevant, back to horror.

"Run Alec back to my apartment." magnus stuttered, as his head injury took effect "then come back and get me so I can fix him." he groaned and lifted his head up slightly to look simon in the eye. "GO!"

The last thing magnus saw was simon carefully lifting alec up, before his head hit the pavement and he blacked out from the pain.

 **Clary pov.**

She was falling. Falling deeper and deeper into oblivion until a slimy hand slapped her cheek, pulling clary back from her dream state. She opened her eyes to the grinning face of her reincarnated brother, and screamed.

He placed a black hand over her mouth to keep her from making anymore noise. In doing so he cut off her air, and she ran out of energy to scream. Clary frantically looked around to see a burning red desert with demons running everywhere, and rotted carcasses littering the ground. She was at the center of all chaos, with its king sitting beside her.

 **Simon pov.**

He was in shock. Does that matter? Clary would have wanted him to help Alec. Those words fueled him and kept him running until he had both Alec and magnus in the apartment. He ran from cabinet to cabinet searching for ingredients, and mixing them into a pot. The potion Magnus instructed him to make was a gross barf looking color, that bubbled when he added a new ingredient. He swallowed, glad he was a vampire, unneeding of food. When it was done, he poured the disgusting liquid into a small cup and forced it down Alec's throat. When Alec kept it down simon sighed in relief and went to help Magnus. They both calmed down and their breathing started to even out. Watching them breathe Simon's vision started turning red. Their unsteady heartbeats pounded in his ears. He needed blood. He was incredibly hungry after the battle with Lilith. Simon slowly started backing out of the room, making sure not to trigger anything that would remind him of blood. As soon as he cleared the room, simon ran. 'Again running' he thought 'at least it's not away from anything this time.' He followed the smell of a cat's blood, not caring where it was. He needed food. And he was gonna get it.

 **Jace pov.**

He finally looked up through the haze of aftershock. Luke and Isabelle had come upstairs and were now staring at him with pity in their eyes.

"Jace I'm so sorry…" Isabelle said, walking over to him.

She looked over at luke. His face was upturned and silent tears were slowly running down his face.

"But she isn't dead."

Jace looked at her in disbelief.

"What."

His voice was flat, almost robotic. Isabelle flinched slightly.

"We checked the surroundings before coming up here. She isn't dead, but she has disappeared from the map."

Jace felt a sliver of hope. If he could find clary… right now that's all he ever wanted. And he was going to get what he wanted. No matter how hard it was.

 **Clary pov.**

Another figure appeared. It blended in well with the haunting background, and just the presence of it made clary shiver with fear. As the figure got closer, clary could see that it was a woman. She wore blinding White robes that looked even whiter against her pitch black skin. The same skin as Jonathan. Meaning this was Lilith. When clary came to the realization her eyes widened in fear. She tried to bite Jonathan's hand to get away, but her teeth barely made a dent in the new demon skin.

"Well well well! Look what my wonderful LIVING son brought in. How delightful."

Clary snarled, making Jonathan tighten his grip on her.

"Now now, my dear girl. We'll take good care of you, don't you worry. Think of it as your step mother stepping in after your own mother died."

The blow felt like a stab in the chest to clary. Her mother's death was still fresh in her mind, tormenting her day after day. Lilith walked up to clary, lifting clary's head up with her finger.

"You WILL listen to me. And you WILL obey my every rule."

"And why should I?" Clary asked, Jonathan finally letting her go.

"Because dear child, I have your Madzie staying at my house. And you wouldn't want to see Madzie hurt would you?" Clary slowly shook her head. "Good. Then why don't we go back to your new home and get you cleaned up."

A wicked grin spread across liliths face as she

Forced clary to her feet and started walking in the direction of what she called home.

 **Isabelle pov.**

They had searched for another hour before going back to the institute to look at the surveillance posted around the city. When they found nothing luke decided to go back and check with his pack. Jace stayed with her a bit longer, but he was tired from the fight and resisting the owl for so long. Isabelle worked through the night and when her eyelids dropped, and she could no longer fight the on coming sleep she went back to her room, flopped on the bed, and fell asleep.

Next day

Isabelle woke to a frustrated Jace leaning over her with a bucket of water.

" jeez Isabelle, I thought I was gonna have to use this". He said, gesturing to the bucket.

Isabelle groaned "please don't!" She begged "I was up till three trying to find clary. I think I may have whereabouts on her location."

Instantly Jace perked up. He put the bucket of water in the floor and sat in the edge of Izzy's bed. His golden blue eyes were staring at her, waiting for answers.

"Tell me, tell me and I can find her"

"I can't find Jonathan or Lilith anywhere. They were all blown off the building at the same moment, right before they hit the ground though, surveillance caught a video of a red flash. All three of them disappeared at the same moment."

A look of disbelief crossed Jace's face.

"You mean to tell me that Lilith and Jonathan took clary to the demon realm?"

Izzy nodded "one happy family." She said sarcastically. "I hope we're not wrong. If we are we'll be going Edom for no reason."

"Edom!? They're in one of the worst demon realms there is! How do you know?!" Jace demanded.

Izzy sighed. It wasn't something she could explain. The only way she could possibly explain it to Jace was saying it was because Lilith was queen of demons. No better place for a queen than the worst of all realms. Instead of explaining she shook her head.

"Just a feeling. C'mon let's eat breakfast. I'm starving."

 **Alec pov.**

He awoke with the worst taste in his mouth ever! It was a mixture of demon guts and the rotten oatmeal he had for his 9th birthday (Long story). That was only bad thing number one. There was a horrible pounding in his forehead. Like a hammer was on the inside, and it needed out. Not to mention the raw pain of his chest wound. Right over his heart. If the owl had gone just a centimeter deeper, he would have died for sure. Not the best thing to realize when you wake up. Rolling over he felt an empty bed. Maybe he had been hallucinating, but he could've sworn Magnus was there beside him last night. Alec accidentally rolled over onto Magnus, not realizing he was there. Magnus woke up groaning with a frown on his face.

"I feel like crap."

"Yeah so do I, I most likely look like it to."

"No, never." magnus said pulling Alec down for a kiss.

Alec chuckled. Shaking his head he got up, and went to get a new bandage.

"Jace texted you! He said clarys not dead, and that he's going to… to edom to find her!" magnus leapt up off the bed. "Alec, Jace is going to edom! We have to stop him!"

"Agreed!" Alec said alarmed. " but we need more people! Izzy will definitely come… hmmm" he walked back out of the room thinking.

Magnus looked after him wondering what mess he got himself into. He helped save jocelyn, kill valentine, and save the world from destruction. Then he went to edom to talk to his father and - his father! His magic!

"Alexander wait! What about my magic!"

alec turned around

"What about your magic?" he asked, about to walk out the door.

"When I went to talk to my father, he would only give me what I needed for me or my magic."

"So your magic is…?"

"Gone."

Alecs face twisted. He was thinking, one foot out the door ready to leave. Magnus watched as he lit up with an idea.

"Well then, we can get it back when were in Edom."

Simon pov.

Alec had actually him. Alec never called him. He sighed. It was probably important. All Alec had said was to meet him at the institute. The institute. The first place he had gotten into this mess. Not a month ago all he was worrying about was getting accepted into a college. Now he was rushing to an undercover supernatural base, with vampire speed and strength! Didn't make sense.

When he arrived at the institute, Alec, magnus, izzy, and jace were outside waiting. He looked around, sure that clary was going to walk out the front door ready to go. Then the realization hit him. Clary was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

As he slowed down next to everyone he was trying hard to blink back the tears. But When he looked at Jace's face, It was determined and hopeful. Not sober and mellow, like he thought it would be. Simon knew Jace was stony and closed up, but this was being heartless.

"We're going to Edom." Were not the words he first expected to hear.

"Excuse me! Sorry, I thought you said Edom. I was scared for a second."

"I did." Jace responded, making it sound like simon was an idiot.. "You should stop by hotel dumort and ask for more blood. We don't know how long we'll be gone."

"Wha-why are we going to Edom?!" Simon looked to Isabelle with confusion in his eyes.

She sighed. Explaining this was hard enough the first time. And that was with Jace. Simon was a whole different story.

"We think clary is trapped in edom." she was talking slowly as if simon was a small child who didn't understand something. "After the explosion, our security cameras caught Clary, Lilith, and Jonathan falling down the side of the building. "

"Well why aren't there bodies then? Huh? Because I searched that entire area! Guess what I found? No one!" Simon asked frantically.

"The cameras also caught a red flash right before they hit the ground. We assume that they went to Edom, that being Liliths home realm."

while she was talking Izzy caught Jace role his eyes. "enough talking. Simon get what you need, Magnus start the portal. clary needs us."

 **Clary pov.**

Saying she was scared was an understatement. Clary was terrified. On the long trek to who knows where, clary had plenty of time to think up countless types of torture methods. That were to be used on her. She shivered at the thought of it. Physical pain was not something she was used to enduring. Jace and the others were. She wished she could be like them. Fearless, ready to give up her life. People told her she was brave and selfless. She didn't feel selfless when she made the wish that got her into this mess. She didn't feel brave when she was sitting in front of lilith. She felt like a child. Broken and alone. Although she was the least broken shadowhunter there was.

Clary could tell when they neared their destination. Mainly because she could see the huge mansion towering over everything in the area. She could also tell by the way sebastian and lilith seemed to grow stronger every step they took to get closer to it. The mansion was a power source. And it seemed to have an opposite effect on clary. Every step that she took dragged her down further and further, until sebastian was almost carrying her. She felt uneasy with sebastian carrying her, as if he was going to kill her at any second. But he carried her with an odd kind of gentleness, like he wasn't sure what to do with her but he didn't want to break her.

As the odd trio walked closer to the mansion looming over them, demons all over went silent, sensing their master getting closer.

They had gotten to the front door with clary thinking they were gonna walk through. They didn't. Instead they walked through the ground.

 **Izzy pov.**

Izzy watched as Magnus drew out lines with red sand. The color of Edom. Thinking about it sent shivers up her spine. she had always wanted to love an exciting life, not just sitting around all day tracking down loose demons. she never imagined that she would need to take a trip to Edom. and not even take a trip to Edom, they were going without the Claves consent. meaning if they needed backup, they weren't getting any. She wondered what her mom would think. She would most likely be freaked out. She also might want to come. Meaning she couldn't know.

Jace stood up from the rock he was sitting on, looking out into the distance. Isabelle followed his stare to see simon running toward them. He had a backpack, most likely filled packs of blood. Demons didn't bleed, and if they did it wasnt good for vampires to drink. Isabelle felt bad for simon. A few weeks ago he was leading a normal life. And now his best friend was stuck in one of the most dangerous demon realms. then she saw Catarina running towards them as well. _Magnus doesn't have his magic._ Isabelle thought.

"Alright the portals ready, everyone gather around." Magnus said just as Catarina and Simon pulled up besides them.

while Catarina started muttering words, Magnus, Isabelle, Alec, Jace, and Simon stepped inside of the outline Magnus had drawn. All of a sudden Magnus went the portal sand around them burst into flame. It stung a little but it wasn't anything Isabelle couldn't handle. slowly her vision started to black out and she lost consciousness of were she was.

Magnus pov.

it was almost funny. twice in barely two days he had made a portal to Edom. one time with his magic and one time without. The portal that catarina had made was weak and Magnus was frightened they weren't going to make it through. If his father was truly angered by their encounter he would have sealed off any way for magnus to get to him. Seeing as the transition was going smoothly magnus might get away with it.

 _In time we shall see_. Magnus thought to himself as the portal spit him out onto the hard rocks of Edom. He looked out across the sea of red, and saw small specks of black crawling around in the distance.

"Demons" he mumbled, a large amount of hatred mixed in with the word. He heard a groan next to him as Alec spit sand out of his mouth.

The harsh sand started digging into his skin making rips in his brand new designer jacket.

Jace landed next to him, his golden hair sprinkled with red dust. As the rest of the team arrived in Edom demons started crawling closer, forming a tight circle around the group. Magnus stood up with everyone else, ready to fight his way out.


End file.
